


Morning Glory

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Rimming, anon kink meme 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still open and sore from last night, Nate fucks Brad while they're still slow and fuzzy from sleep. (As requested for the GK Anon Kink Meme 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn with some schmoop added for good measure. Written for the request 'Brad/Nate, morning sex' for the [GK Anon Kink Meme V.2](http://community.livejournal.com/combat_jack/15838.html).

Brad woke up with Nate's tongue licking around his ass. As far as ways to wake up went it was an excellent one, but he hadn't been expecting it. So he tried to roll over without really thinking about it, to see what was going on, and found his hips pinned to the bed by hard hands.

"Don't move," Nate said, licking a broad swath up Brad's crack with the flat of his tongue.

"Roger that," Brad said. "I suppose you'll mock me endlessly if I ask you what you're doing, Nate."

"If you have to ask, I'm clearly doing it wrong, Brad." Nate sucked a bite into Brad's ass cheek.

"You're doing just fine. Allow me to rephrase: why are you eating my ass out after we fucked half the night?"

Nate kissed the bite mark he'd just left. "I woke up and you were lying on your stomach. You didn't even have a stitch covering you and your legs were spread. Your hole was still open from me fucking you last night, Brad. And I fucking couldn't resist tasting it, feeling your hole open for my tongue." Nate pushed his tongue in, as if to show Brad what he meant.

Oh, Jesus Christ. Brad ground down into the mattress and Nate once again held his hips. "Stay put."

Right, he could do that. Maybe. "Fuck, Nate, I'm already goddamn hard with morning wood, and now this. Are you going to let me get off on your tongue?"

"No," said Nate. He didn't expound on that, just licked and bit at Brad's hole, sucking and biting. He left a series of shallow bits around the rim and Brad cried out, because he could take Nate's cock like a pro, but he lost track of how many times he'd been fucked last night, and they hadn't been all that concerned with niceties like lube toward the end. Their first night together after Brad was back from being deployment was usually goddamn amazing, but there had been a near miss toward the end of Brad's tour, and Brad's platoon had spent a few days in the desert after a failed mortar. Only light casualties, no KIA, but their comms had been totally blown and there was no way to let command know they were alive except to return to base.

The Nate who picked Brad up Pendleton had lost ten pounds and looked almost feral. He was supposed to take Brad directly to the family party at the Colbert's house. Instead, Brad found himself in a room at the first shitty motel they passed once they cleared Oceanside. Nate called Brad's mother and told her that they were waiting for roadside assistance for a broken belt, not to worry: it would only be a short delay. Then he pushed Brad up against the wall, and fucked him hard, biting and kissing the back of his neck like he couldn't stop tasting him. Brad all over the fake wood panelling when he felt Nate explode inside him, Nate's name on lips.

His entire family had been clingy during the party, even more so then they had been after his first tour in Afghanistan, the one that blown apart his mother's and sisters' hopes that Brad's entire career would take place in a peacetime military.

Brad had expected Nate to be impatient to leave the party, given the need he'd already shown. But it seemed Nate had taken the final step to becoming a Colbert in those three days that Brad's team had been incommunicado in Iraq. He had still looked at Brad with those hungry, desperate eyes, but he had seemed perfectly content to sit back at the party and let Brad's family have their share of him, usually with one of Brad's nieces or nephews by his side, or with Lilith, Becca's new baby, sleeping against his chest.

The party ended when the rest of the kids had started falling asleep on whatever adult they were closet to. Nate had passed Lili to Maureen, and she'd grinned at him. "You're going to go put your boy to bed, too, Nate?" she's asked, and _winked_. Jesus, Brad had been too stunned to see his reserved, _Republican_ older sister make a crack like that to make a smart remark back, but Nate had just winked. "If you don't hear from us in three days, Mo, send supplies."

Nate had fondled Brad in the car, one hand shifting and steering while the other hand rubbed over Brad's crotch until Brad was wet through his jeans. Brad tried but he couldn't hold on, between Nate's talented fingers and the lewd stream of words coming from his mouth, telling Brad exactly what they were going to do over the next three days. He'd come in his pants five minutes away from their house. Nate had kissed him at next red light and told him not to clean up until they got home, his grip on Brad's soft cock still tight.

They were barely in the door before Nate was down on his knees, Brad remembering to lock the door behind him as Nate drew his fly down and took Brad's cock out of pants, licking off the drying come, nuzzling his balls, before sucking Brad down, soft and covered with jizz. Brad went from zero to sixty in about ten seconds and he'd fucked Nate's mouth in the foyer, his hands wrapped in Nate's shaggy hair.

"We gonna go room to room," he'd asked, his breath short from his second orgasm in ten minutes, when Nate stood up.

"No." That was all Nate said until he had Brad in their bedroom, both of them naked. Brad finally, _finally_ sunk his cock into Nate's ass. It had been amazing, to be in the hot, tight tunnel again, to feel Nate flex against him, feel him move with him. Brad came like a fallen virgin in the back seat of his daddy's Caddy. Then Nate had taken over and Brad had been fucked for hours, until he was mindless.

Even if he'd wanted to – which he sure as hell had not – he hadn't been able to think about anything beyond Nate's body wrapped around him, strong hands holding him down as Brad knelt in front of him and took Nate's cock down his throat.

Nate pushing him over the dresser and fucking him from behind into the hard surface, his cock punishing. Brad sucking at his mouth as Nate pushed in slowly and deeply, driving them both to the edge again and again, before he finally them both come.

Nate's fingers inside of him, four of them stretching him open as Nate spit into him for lube, fucking Brad on his hand as Brad writhed on them, Nate telling him in anguished whispers how he'd felt when Mike had called him with the news that Brad's team had gone missing near Al Kut.  
Orgasm after orgasm had washed over Brad, until he was coming dry, his hips jerking, pleasure washing over him, but his balls, his body totally depleted. Nate had rubbed his back until he was asleep then, this time whispering words of love.

Now, just as dawn broke, Nate was at his ass again, licking and biting. Brad tensed when Nate slipped a wet finger in. "Should I stop?" Nate asked, circling his finger. "You took a lot last night. Your ass must be so sore."

"Don't you dare fucking stop," said Brad, rutting up onto Nate's finger.

"Hmm," Nate moved his finger around. "You're open for me, Brad, but you're so red. So used and loose. Your hole is so fucked out, I could probably get my entire hand up here right now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Nate," Brad gritted out as Nate dragged his fingers over Brad's swollen prostate. "Stop and I will gut you with my dive knife."

Nate laughed, his warm breath blowing across Brad's ass. "I don't think you need any lube, not as open as you are right now. I'll just –" he bent his head and licked again at the rim of Brad's hole, spitting inside a few times.

Brad felt cold and alone when Nate moved away until he realized where Nate was going. He was standing right beside the bed, and his cock was right at Brad's eye level, red and hard. "Make me wet," said Nate. Brad sucked and laved it with as much saliva as he could muster before Nate pulled away. "Good enough," he said. "You're going to make do with my cock like this."

He knelt between Brad's ass again and thrust in. Brad shouted, pain and pleasure colliding inside him. He was so fucking sore, his hole felt like it was on fire. He could feel how easily Nate had fit himself in, and he knew that he was so fucking open, that if Nate had been fucking him gently this wouldn't be too much at all. But neither of them wanted gentle right now.

Brad tried to spread wider as Nate fucked him, his hand stroking Brad's cock, while the other one moved down, knuckles dragging over his balls, through his crack until they landed where Nate's cock was splitting him apart. "Push back a little more for me, Brad," Nate said, his voice soft now. Brad moaned; he knew what was coming. But he did as he was told and two of Nate's finger's pushed up against Nate's cock, _inside_ Brad's ass. Now Brad was sure Nate was breaking him open. It hurt like hell, it was so good he could come – if Nate's hand on his cock wasn't suddenly a vise grip against the base.

"I know how open you are right now," said Nate, biting Brad's ear. "I know that it feels like you're going to be torn in two. I couldn't think of any other way to show you how I felt those three days that you were fucking _gone_." Nate spread his fingers and fucked Brad hard, again and again.

Brad turned his head to kiss Nate over his shoulder. Their faces were both wet, their tears blending together. Nate kissed him back, filling Brad's mouth with his tongue. "And I couldn't think of how else to show you how I felt when I knew you were coming back," said Nate, kissing him again as he loosened his hand on Brad's cock and stroked him. As one of the fingers in Brad's ass hit his prostate, Nate's cock thrust up hard and then they were both coming, joined in every possible way.


End file.
